Severus Snape
ORIGINÁLNÍ ČASOVÁ OSA Raný život Severus Snape se narodil roku 1960 v Cokeworthu mudlovi a čarodějce. Neměl příliš šťastné dětství, otec byl alkoholik a násilník. Severus se proto spíše obracel k rodině matky, rodině kouzelnické, což vedlo k tomu, že si vytvořil kouzelnickou přezdívku Princ dvojí krve. Jeho vztah s otcem byl základem jeho nenávisti k mudlům a mudlovským kouzelníkům. Výjimkou byla stejně stará dívka, místní kouzelnice z mudlovské rodiny, Lily Evansová, se kterou Severus prožil svou první dětskou lásku a jejich přátelství vydrželo až do školních let. Po svém příjezdu do Bradavic poslal Moudrý klobouk Severuse do koleje Salazara Zmijozela Zmijozel. kde se setkal se současným prefektem, sedmnáctiletým Luciusem Malfoyem, později významným smrtijedem. Jako student byl nevýrazný, většina školy ho měla za podivína, jeho prakticky jedinými kamarády byli spolužáci Evan Rosier, Bellatrix Blacková a právě Lily Evansová, která se od ostatních temnomilných "přátel" Severuse distancovala. Spolu se spolužáky pak Severus objevoval taje černé magie a společně pomýšleli na to, že se po skončení studia přidají k hnutí smrtijedů. Mimo Zmijozel byl však Snape tichým chlapcem, který si neustále něco četl a učil se nová kouzla - jinými slovy - šprtem. Díky tomu se stal terčem žertíků svých spolužáků, tzv. Pobertů. - Remuse Lupina, Siriuse Blacka, Jamese Pottera a Petera Pettigrewa, kteří si ho dobírali a později ho i šikanovali. V jedné z potyček s Jamesem Potterem ho James porazil jeho vlastním kouzlem a začal ho zesměšňovat, což se nelíbilo Lily, která se Severuse zastala. Ten ji však odbyl, což znamenalo konec přátelství, přestože Severusova platonická láska k Lily nikdy neskončila. Jeden z vtípků Siriuse Blacka se málem stane Snapovi osudným, když ho nechají napospas vlkodlakovi, kterým se stal Remus. James však na poslední chvíli ztratí nervy a Severuse zachrání. Tu záchranu Jamesovi nikdy neodpustí. Smrtijed a učitel lektvarů Po dokončení sedmého ročníku a složení OVCE se pak Snape skutečně dal k smrtijedům a podporoval lorda Voldemorta. Jednou, když Snape navštívil hostinec U Prasečí hlavy, se stal svědkem věštby kouzelnice Sybily ( o které Snape nikdy nevěděl, že k němu měla jisté city) při jejím konkurzu na místo učitelky věštění. Ve věštbě se pravilo, že se narodil chlapec, kdo porazí lorda Voldemorta. Severus se začal bát, že se Voldemort o věštbě dozví a domyslí si, že se týká Harryho Pottera, syna Lily Evansové a Jamese. Ve své naivitě jde za Voldemortem a o Lily mu řekne, aby ho poprosil o milost pro svou lásku. Voldemort mu však nevyhoví a vyvraždí celou rodinu Potterů, což Snape velmi těžce nese. Rozhodne se proto obrátit na Brumbála, který mu navrhne, aby se postaral o přeživšího Harryho a zařídil, aby smrt Lily nevyšla nadarmo. Snape po Voldemortově smrti získá místo učitele lekvarů. Již první rok, co Harry nastoupí na školu, jím pohrdá díky neuvěřitelné fyzické i povahové podobnosti s Jamesem. Pokračování války Když se později zjistilo, že je Voldemort opravdu stále naživu jak se Brumbál obával, je Snape vyslán, aby u něj působil jako špeh. Snape skutečně začne znovu působit jako smrtijed, ve skutečnosti však dodává informace členům Fénixova řádu v čele s Brumbálem. Ani jeho členství v řádů však nemá žádný efekt na Snapeovy vztahy s Harrym, pořád jsou víceméně nenávistné. Na Brumbálův rozkaz však Snape začíná Harryho učit nitrobraně, aby se mohl účinně bránit proti myšlenkám lorda Voldemorta, který by Harryho mohl využít. Hodiny jsou to těžké, Snape se snaží Harryho připravit na drsné způsoby, kterými bude Voldemort útočit, ale Harry ho ignoruje, což se mu poté velmi krutě vymstí. Když se na oplátku Harry dostane do myšlenek Snapea a uvidí to, jak byl šikanován Harryho otcem, jsou jejich hodiny přerušeny Následující rok získá Snape konečně místo učitele Obrany proti černé magii, což ho velmi těší. Z důchodu se totiž vrátil Horacio Křiklan a poté co poprosil Brumbála, mu Brumbál vrátil jeho staré místo. Voldemort se mezitím rozhodne spáchat atentát na Brumbála a tento úkol má splnit Draco Malfoy, což má být bráno jako jeho vstup k Smrtijedům. Severus má Voldemortovi slíbit, že pokud Draco neuspěje, má Brumbála zabít sám. Severus si musí zachovat tvář a nedat na sobě nic najevo, proto uzavře neporušitelný slib. Podle slibu pak celý rok Dracovi pomáhá, ale snaží se nepomoci mu až příliš, jelikož uzavřel i dohodu s Brumbálem - Brumbál umírá následkem kletby Marvolova prstenu, proto mu Snape musí slíbit, že ho zabije. . Tak se i stane, když se Brumbál s Harrym, Ronem, Hermionou a Siriusem mluvil na astronomické věži, pošle Brumbál Harryho pryč a Harry, Ron,Hermiona a Sirius odcházejí do zadu, kdy do místnosti vejde Draco, který Brumbála odzbrojí, ale nedokáže ho ho zabít. Pak přijde na scénu Snape, který vyřkne kletbu a Brumbála zabije dříve než dokáže Sirius zareagovat. Snape tak ´´dokázal´´svojí lojalitu. Harry Snapea omráčí ale Sirius říká aby toho nechal a utíkají pryč. Podaří se jim přemístit ale Bellatrix při jejich teleportaci probodne Siriuse. Ředitel Bradavic Po smrti Brumbála je Snapeovi Voldemortem okamžitě nabídnuto místo ředitele Bradavic, které hned bere a spolu se sourozenci Carrowovými prakticky předá školu do rukou Voldemorta. Sám nevychází z pracovny, které neustále přemítá a kuje pikle proti Voldemortovi, zatímco Carrowovi ve škole nastolují tyranii. Snape nechá vytvořit repliku meče Godrika Nebelvíra, který, díky svému namočení v jedu baziliška, dokáže likvidovat viteály. Tuto repliku podstrčí své dávné spolužačce a nyní "kolegyni" Bellatrix Lestangeové, která falešný meč umístí do svého trezoru u Gringottových. Skutečný meč ve skutečnosti Brumbál předal Siriusovi, který ho před smrtí daroval Harrymu. Před začátkem bitvy o Bradavice konečně vyjde Snape ze své pracovny aby řekl studentům aby oznámili polohu Harryho Pottera. Harry vyjde z davu a obviní Snapea z Brumbálovy pracovny. Snape chce Harryho napadnout ale je konfrontován Minervou McGonagallovou. Ta má jasně navrch a než by jí Snape vážně ublížil, radši Bradavice rychle opustí.Setká se s Voldemortem, který odcizil Brumbálovu Bezovou hůlku, ale myslí si, že ho hůlka neposlouchá, že je loajální Snapeovi, který Brumbála zabil. Poručí tedy jedovatému hadovi Naginimu, aby Snapea pokousal. K umírajícímu muži nakonec dorazí i Harry, kterému Snape dá své vzpomínky, ve kterých zjistí celou pravdu. Pak zemře. Po smrti Harry vzal Snapeovi vzpomínky a odešel do ředitelské kanceláře. Vzpomínky poté vylil do Myslánky a konečně pochopil proč ho Snape v počátečních letech nenáviděl, zároveň ale zjistil, že si k němu časem našel cestu. Zjistil, že nepřestal milovat jeho matku, zjistil, že Brumbálova smrt byla domluvena, a že, musí sám Harry zemřít jelikož si z něho udělal Voldemort nechtěně viteál a musí tak zemřít. Na tuto zprávu Snape reagoval šokovaně a Harry navíc zjistil, že jeho patron je laň stejný jako jeho matky. I přesto, že se tedy rozešli ve zlém, Snape vždy miloval Harryho matku až do své smrti. Když ale Voldemort na Harryho vyčaroval kletbu Avada Kedavra, zemřel sice kus Voldemortovy duše ale ne Harry samotný, který tak přežil. Během jejich duelu se poté Harrymu konečně podařilo Voldemorta porazit a zabít. Harry zařídil aby jeho portrét zůstal v Ředitelské kanceláři a zařídil Snapeovi pohřeb. Harry poté pojmenoval svého syna Albus Severus Potter, po dvou ředitelích Bradavic, s tím, že když se Albus Severus bál, že půjde do Zmijozelu, řekl mui Harry, že Snape byl ze Zmijozelu a byl to pravděpodobně nejstatečnější muž jakého znal. Během let několikrát Harry mluvil se Snapeovým portrétem a když se Snape dozvěděl, že po něm Harry pojmenoval syna, tak jednou začal slzet. ALTERNATIVNÍ ČASOVÁ OSA V roce 2050 Harry odcestoval do roku 1926 aby zabil Voldemorta, nakonec si ale řekl, že to není správná cesta. Peter Pettigrew ale rovnou vyhodil do vzduchu celou nemocnici ve které se Voldemort narodil a tak zařídil, že se nenarodil. Po zničení Obraceče času ze světa zmizel i Pettigrew a tak se v alternativní časové ose osud minul u Snapea několika věcmi: : Sice stále k Lily cítil lásku a byl zařazen do Zmijozelu, s Lily ale zůstal blízkým přítelem a byli spolu v kontaktu i v pozdějších letech. : Jeho vztah k mudlům se změnil a už k nim necítil takovou zášť. : Daleko lepší vztah měl s Jamesem Potterem, Siriusem Blackem a Remusem Lupinem a v alternativní časové ose nahradil Petera Pettigrewa v roli jeho člena Pobertů. Jeho přezdívka byla Snivellus. : Sybilla Trelawneyová mu později dala najevo svoje city a on je opětoval. Stali se manželi a v alternativním roce 1991 spolu čekali potomka. : S Harrym měli nyní přátelský vztah a Harry měl pocit, že konečně poznal Snapea takového jaký ve skutečnosti ve svém nitru byl. Výskyty Harry Potter a Prokleté dítě Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti (flashback) Harry Potter a Fénixův řád (portrét) Harry Potter a Princ dvojí krve (portrét) Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár (portrét) Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata (portrét) Harry Potter a Vězeň z Azkabanu Category:Narozeni v roce 1960 Category:Účastníci v útoku na Godrikův důl (1981) Category:Oběti Bitvy o Bradavice Category:Násilníci Category:Zabiti zvířetem Category:Učitelé Obrany proti černé magii Category:Odpadlí smrtijedi Category:Angličani Category:První Fénixův řád Category:Smíšený původ Category:Ředitelé kolejí Category:Bradavičtí ředitelé Category:Zabiti Lordem Voldemortem Category:Zabiti Nagini Category:Muži Category:Oběti vraždy Category:Jedináčci Category:Účastníci atentátu na Brumbála Category:Básníci Category:Portréty Category:Učitelé lektvarů Category:Křiklanův klub Category:Zmijozelští Category:Zařazeni v roce 1971 Category:Tvůrci kouzel Category:Špioni Category:Ženatí Category:Čarodějové Category:Zesnulí (originální časová osa) Category:Zaměstnanci Bradavic Category:Nitrozpytové